


The Story of Logan Echolls

by teresa6905



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mixtape, Multi, POV Logan Echolls, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa6905/pseuds/teresa6905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixtype describing the nine years life of Logan Echolls, without Veronica Mars, and how he put himself up against his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Town

**Author's Note:**

> Declaration:  
> (a) I am not a native speaker and even though I have written a lot of fanfiction in my own language, this is the first time I write them in English. Besides, this is also a new format to me (with songs and everything) so this fic is more of an experiment, to me and to you.
> 
> (b) Songs are really important element in this article. So if you have time, I would appreciate you go to YouTube and find the playlist I set up. Thank you.(http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKcSWCQoL40cOdWpEt63b378ow1qEhVQw). 
> 
> (c) Veronica is not, and probably will never be my favorite character. She is a descent character though, I will admit, and I understand how deep Logan have fall for her, I just don’t think she deserve it, (since Logan has become my favorite character once Rob wrote about his backstory, plus I don’t hate him at the first place.) So yeah you may think the Veronica here is a bit harsh, especially to Logan, because this is what I feel about her.
> 
> (d) I appreciate all the comments and kudos you guys give. So please don’t hesitate to leave a message.

Right there's the high-school where we met  
We'd sneak out back for a couple kisses and a cigarette  
And that parking lot was our first date  
And her momma slammed the door when I dropped her off too late

She's gone  
Chasing that highway wind  
She's gone  
She ain't coming back again

This ain't nothing  
Nothing but a goodbye town  
These streets are only bringing me down  
Gotta find a way to finally get out  
Out of this goodbye town

I can erase the memories  
And I can't burn the whole place down  
No this ain't nothing  
Nothing but a goodbye town

\-----***-----

It was three in the morning and Logan can’t sleep. He can’t sleep because he just got a text from Dick who got the information from one of girls he knows who knows Veronica, she is going to Stanford. He wanted to text congratulation to her though. He always know she was destine for greatness. This is probably the only thing he and her dad has in common. But then he thought about the fact that they haven’t talked to each other for two weeks after he said sorry to her (and Piz, he always forgot). So it is probably not a good idea.

Sometimes he wonder, what if the he lived higher in the Neptune Grand, so that the elevator ride between him, Heather and Veronica is longer. What if he didn’t date Parker so quick after the two of them break up, what if he confront to Piz first before hitting him for the sex type, and most importantly what if he didn’t date Madison, the girl who got Veronica raped at the first place. Would they be still together?

Unfortunately, life never have turning back, so he wouldn’t know any of the answer. All he can do is sleep on his own bed, wondering how Veronica is doing in Stanford. Does she help her other classmates to solve cases like she did here? Does she meet any new friend like Wallace and Mac? How is she and Piz going? Does she get a new boyfriend?

The truth is, even though he has a tons of money and knows a lot of cool stuff, he always thinks he is not good enough for Veronica. Despite what she thinks others thought about her, he always knows she is the queen of Neptune. Everyone comes to her when they have some sorts of trouble, the 09ners or the bikers, because they always knew no matter what the trouble is, Veronica is going to help them through it. Everyone count on Veronica. And as one of the 09ners with so much issues going on with himself, he can only been her knight than her king. At first he thought he was ok with that. After all the Echolls usually suck at being a hero. But apparently after seeing what Piz does to her, how they are connected to each other, he figured the knight is no longer necessary when the king has come around to rescue.

He is the best one girl can find, he is sweet, he is caring, and most importantly, he never caught himself into any trouble.

It is just, the thought of admitting that is too painful to bear. He turn around, noticed the emptiness that has long been in the other side bed.

Ever since Parker left and Dick is with his father catching up, he hasn’t seen them for weeks. He does not blame either of them though. Besides, he knows Dick still come back to sleep sometimes, he can hear the click in the lock. He just don’t have the mood the talk, and he don’t have the mood to listen. Dick was too busy with his dad. He hope he gets better. But seriously this is not his biggest concern right now. His concern was still about the little blonde girl who he used to call her bobcat affectively, but then lose this right after some stupid thing he done.

He was lucky because it is summer by now, which means he is not required to visit all the places they used to create all the happy memories, like the hallway outside her criminology classes, and the cafeteria he used to set three alarms to wake himself up just so that they could eat her favorite meal of the day, breakfast. Still the whole town of Neptune was like a memories junk box to him, containing all the good and bad things he have been through. The beach where Lily, Duncan, Veronica and him had their homecoming, the cheap motel where he and Veronica first kissed, the bridge where…his mother died. And now he is the only one left. Even Veronica has found her own life and he is only one left with all these places and memories. And he is not sure how long he can take it. He tried to run away once, but the chance of forgetting all these slow him down. He is the only one who remember all these now, Duncan, Lily, his mom. He doesn’t want to leave all these behind to chase for some stupid dreams that he didn’t even know where they will lead him. He just know he couldn’t leave those people behind.

The dawn is coming and Logan finally finds himself a little bit sleepy. His lifestyle is more vampire like by now. Up in the night, down in the morning. The reason behind all these is he don’t want to deal with the places and memories surrounded by him in the daytime and darkness always add a sense of confusion to places, blurring his mind from the truth. Hell, he even start surfing at night also. He don’t give a damn about what people said it is more dangerous, because, well…

What is so great about living?


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her 'till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

\-----***-----

Summer almost ended and it has been almost two months since Veronica goes away. Dick’s dad is finally behind bars now and Parker, well he don’t know where she goes just know she was transferred. He guess it is good for all parties though. Her parents now need not to worry about the bad influences their beloved daughter may face, she doesn’t need to see him again and he doesn’t need to be reminded that how bad he used to treat her. If he was being honest, he would admit that he was still in love with Veronica and he still is after she was gone. However, these days his memories has started to get a little bit fussy so all he can remember is she didn’t leave a note or a text for him when she left.

Bitches. 

Alcohol has become his new best friend ever since Dick spent more time with father than his best buddy. These little bottles of greatness has become his new alternative for darkness, since not even darkness can hide the memories. It creates twenty four hours a day, seven days a week fussiness for him, sufficient enough for him to visit those places that contain so much pain. Still, because of the large amount of consumption of the same goods, he can barely stand straight most of the time by now, so usually he just drank until he can’t walk anymore and laid down on whatever place he got himself into. He thinks he met Weevil a couple times though. But he was so drunk to remember it clearly. Sometimes he will call a cap for him and tell the cap driver to take him back to Neptune Grand, but usually he will just punch him until he wake up by himself and tell him he is blocking his way. He don’t even fight back anymore, because there is no point for a reformed PCHers and a drunk movie star son to fight against each other. They were both losers anyway. So he just change his position little bit and make just enough room for him to pass.

God knows even that’s hard.

Speaking of old pal, he would say school is kind of his least concern right now even though he was still paying them enough money each semester to keep his place. However, since he can’t even remember the last time he was just a bit sober, he wonder what else can he do even if he attend school. It is like his whole body is sunk under a sea of alcohol and you can extract them from his vein. It keeps him from thinking all the tragedy happened to him, that his first love was murdered by his father, that his mother killed herself because of his father, that his father abused him since he can remember anything, that one girl that save him left him and go far away to a place he can’t reach…He doesn’t know how long he is willing to keep these memories inside him. He is so painful and hurt and desperate that he is willing to trade everything for a moment of peace. Alcohol is just the easiest option. And he didn’t just drink whiskey either. He drink a lot of stuff, brandy, vodka, tequila, rum, gin, sometimes a couple types mixed in one cup. He doesn’t give a fuck about what people think because all the people who he care about and care about him is either dead or gone. He is alone now, with no liability or responsibility. He own no one nothing because he push them all away. 

“Hey, Logan! Are you out of your mind? Come back here man!” 

He is not sure where he was but he heard someone screaming his name. Funny for him to tell him to come back because where else can he come back to? His house was burnt, his parents is dead and he didn’t heard from his sister for a long time. Veronica is out of his radar and the whole world is busy cleaning up their own messes which some may be caused by himself. No one care about him let alone love him. He is a liability to everyone, his father, his mother, his friends, Veronica…So why the hell would someone still want him to come back?

That why he keeps walking. The water hit him by his feet but he was too drunk to feel any coldness. He sip some liquor down his throat and keeps on walking. The heat is burning his head out but he doesn’t care. In fact as long as it sweep away his pain, he doesn’t care how much he need to do, not to mention all he need to do now is just taking a few sips. He feel like his whole body was sinking, but on the other hand, his mind has been sinking for over three months. It is only reasonable for the body to synchronize this position otherwise he will just continue to be a dick to his friends, and a piece of garbage to the society. 

So he keeps walking. He walks until his whole body is sunk under the water, until the seashell in the bed is not smooth enough for walking and they hurt his feet. He keeps walking until he couldn’t hear a sound, until all the pain was drown by the alcohol in his body or water surrounded by him. He just keep walking, until none of him was left.

“What the fuck man!” Dick jumped in to the ocean, finally acknowledged how bad his best friend condition is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment so that I can Improve.


	3. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this beatuiful piece of arts (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ko7unrMNcw8&list=PLKcSWCQoL40e7x7U1w24DSwsHovx1TQDP&index=11) and yes I know, the word is not good enough to live up to that but this is the best I can get.

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be without it  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

\-----***-----

The next time he walk up he was in the hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses and…Dick.

“He’s up!” Dick shouted. The doctors then congratulate him and say something like take some rest and do not drink any alcohol ever again which all just sound like a blur to him. But he nodded anyway so they can get the fuck out of his room. And then Dick sat aside his bed and start talking.

“Man, you don’t know how dangerous you was back then. The doctor said you nearly died because of the alcohol. The drowning though, didn’t cause much to your body because I save you early. I guess the First Aid class I took last year just so I can pick up some hot chicks did do some good huh. Besides, how do you end up in the beach without wetsuit anyway? Aren’t you going to catch some waves? Another thing…”

Before Dick can say another word, he asked him out.

“But we haven’t talk to each other since…forever!” Dick talked back.

He turn his back to him anyway and stop listening. Deep down inside he know what Dick is going to say. He will first say something funny happened lately in school to comfort him, then make some jokes on Veronica hoping he will get better and laugh with him. Then he will leave him with an invitation that he can’t say no, usually is about going to the fanciest party in whole city of Neptune or a short trip down to Mexico. And he will 100 percent make sure he won’t talk about his own problem with his father, and the fact he may need his help on it.

He knows all that, but he really doesn’t want that. He wants to be a better friend in his hard time like he did to him. But since he can’t, he can at least stop bother him with his own problem.

Dick left after a long stare to his back. He listened to the closing sound of a door and tried really hard not to peep. He is the only one who may still care less about his living, which is why he doesn’t want to hurt him also. He has caused so much trouble to the one he loved and pushed them far away from his life. He won’t do that to Dick.

However, without him, he doesn’t know who else he can talk to.

##

The next couple day is hard because he is banned from using alcohol in the hospital, which means all the pain has come back to haunt him. And he is also not allow to leave bed whatever he want until he is totally detoxified, not even going to the bathroom himself! He feel like he is officially crippled. He doesn’t want to the burden of anyone but he did it anyway.

On the day he was released, Dick came and picked him up. He get himself silently into his car and told him to drive him to the nearest bar. He already suffered for two weeks and he is not going down that road again. This time he will find a quiet place where nobody can find him, and drink until he got killed by alcohol or someone else.

“No man. I cannot let you do that to yourself anymore.” Dick said, and kept on driving back to Neptune Grand.

He was pissed and chose to ignore him. After all, what do he understand about him? Does he know how important Veronica is to him? Does he know she was supposed to be his stick in the dangerous childhood ocean and does he know how much he hurt after she left him? Does he know now without his stick, he was forced to face these memories again and how horrible they were? I can answer for him. No he doesn’t. Nobody does. Because he has done a damn good job in keeping the appearance. He has done an excellent job to pretend he doesn’t give a fuck. He has built a flawless images of being the biggest badass among the 09ners. He told everybody including himself that he cannot be defeated. He is Logan fucking Echolls. He carried the coolest last name in the whole city of Neptune.

However, at the end of the day, he is just Logan. He is just a poor little rich boy who was physically abused by his father, who was mentally ignored by his mother, who was dumped by his first love and his second love. He is just Logan. A nineteen years old kid who is craving for love, who will continues making mistakes no matter how hard he try not to, who is never going to get what he want. And without all his sparkling outfits and badass personalities, he has no friend. No one truly understand him and care about him. He is just a random guy on the street people would not even notice.

He decided to take another trip on his own to the bar tomorrow. When Dick leave the room and everyone is minding their own business.


	4. Not Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I had a really hard time of choosing the song but I settled in this powerful song. The captions cannot fully sum up the song so I truly suggest you guys to listen to the whole lyrics. Thank you.

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

When I say I'mma do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

\-----***-----

He ended up in a fight in the bar.

Well, this shouldn’t be new for anyone. After all he was the organizer of the hobo street fight contest and has been accused for a murder charge. So what is the big deal if he just punch someone on the ground and make sure he is never going to get up again?

But it is a news, because he knows that guy.

Well, it doesn’t means he was his old friend or something, but rather he was the target from one of Veronica’s case. He thinks his names was Ted or something. Apparently after what Veronica did to him, this Navy boy not only lose his reputation in Neptune High, but also his scholarship to the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps. Even though you cannot blame the academy of not accepting a blackmailer. Anyway, from a brief conversation before the fight he learnt that he was drinking at various bars since then. And with his twenty one year old birthday approaching, he will soon lose his trust fund, i.e. his financial support to his drinking hobbit.

“Well, I guess that makes two of us then.” He joked. Honestly, he never thought about what he will do after twenty one also. 

“To losers.” Ted raised his jar, he replied and their cups clicked.

However, after three or more drinks, things started to get ugly. Ted brought up Veronica and talked about how shit she was. He cursed her to go to hell and thanks god for someone who can finally did some pay back to control that bitch. At first he went along just so he could exit from all the pain he got from remembering her, but then shit got shitter.

“You know what, I am glad that you are done with her. I mean who would want to fuck that bitch you know. I bet the guy who fuck her on the camera was just high or drunk or something. College kids does that. Hell, that bitch probably brought them to him also! After all she had did a lot worst to me you know. So she just drugged the guy and make him to have sex with her then video typed it and gave the type to her mysterious friend so they could start passing them to other people you know.”

Seriously, that was the most ridiculous conspiracy Logan ever heard, he was furious but he asked nicely anyway, considering they were having a good time back then.

“And why would she want to do that huh? Video a sex type and passing them to other people.”

“To increase reputation of course!” Ted answered certainly, “College is not high school after all. She may be a badass back then but with different dorms and fraternities there I doubt she can do anything. That why she was force to cooperate but since she can’t find a guy who want to date her, she did that.”

That is. He told himself. He was done talking with this piece of shit. He knows nothing about Veronica but still he blamed every little bit of failure to her just because she was serving justices.

Therefore the next thing this guy face, was his strong fist against his bone.

He don’t even had a chance to fight back. Knowing Logan has just become an alcohol junkies in less than three months, and he has become one for over two years. Logan can hit wherever he want and still get the scream he wanted to hear. He thinks he broke his chest bone eventually, and probably a thighbone as well. He is sure he broke one arm though so he would say that was pretty good.

“You pathetic son of a bitch.” He remembered his last word, “You got dumped by that bitch but you wasted your life for her anyway. You are a complete loser. A total failure to your family. What would Mr. Echolls said if he saw you like that huh. What would your beloved MOM said if she saw you still hitting someone to release your anger huh. You will never get that bitch back you know. She is done messing with you! She doesn’t care about you! She doesn’t care about anyone! She is probably now hanging with some elicits in Stanford and playing drinking game with god know who! She dumped you! She dumped you like a garbage! And even you may beat me in the fight, you are still a loser! Loser!”

He punched him in the face one more time as answer.

He cannot remember what after then. He thinks he walked out of the bar by himself (I know, miracle right?), took a cap back to Neptune Grand and lay on the sofa until Dick came back. Still, it was the first time in three months he was that awake. He thought about his mother, Lily, Duncan and Veronica. He soaked himself into the pain and really embraced it instead of avoid it. He tore every spike down no matter how much they hurt him. He cried and smiled and cried and smiled again and again until none of those things can hurt him anymore. Then he just laid there, staring at the ceiling. 

“Dude, what are you doing here?” Dick came home and asked.

“Relaxing.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at cursing or conspiracy...


	5. Breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

\-----***-----  
“Come back.” 

A girl woke up next to Logan in the morning, trying to pull him back to the bed. He pulled away her arm and continued dressing himself up. It was already half way through second semester in his sophomore year when he totally clean himself up. And although he had been working hard since the first semester this year, there is still lots more to work on if he want to graduate with a descent grade.

“Sorry, need to go. The class starts at eight thirty in the morning and the professor takes attendance very seriously.” He kissed her on the forehead, “see you tonight?” he asked.

The girl nodded and he left the hotel quietly. Driving along the highway in his Range Rover always clears his mind up even when he was drunk. But now since he is completely sober, the drive just gets ten times better.

After class, he settled himself in the cafeteria and had breakfast. Yes, he has breakfast now, not just boozes and weeds days and nights. He wants to maintain a healthy diet because he knows that’s what his mom would like him to do. Even though she is not strong enough to stand up against his father, she always cares about him.

After breakfast was a series of classes that last two years he would do anything to get rid of. But now since he doesn’t want to back to the old way, he chose to re-take them this year. He didn’t get a very good grade in those courses anyway. And although it may be a bit odd for a junior year student to sit in with the obvious freshmen and take courses together, he found out that those courses were actually not very hard if he paid attention to what the professor said.

Time flied to the evening where Dick promised him to take a look at the job fair with him.

“Dude, it is fifteen minutes past five. Where the hell have you been?” He asked when Dick ran towards him.

“Sorry. The Pi Sig is going to throw a party to celebrate the end of mid-term and I got stuck with some labor works. Hey, are you serious not coming to the party? I heard it is going to be so much fun.” Dick said.

“Nah, it is better for me to go back and study the final,” Logan answered while Dick made the look of “what the hell”. In his opinion, Logan has already had a lot better grades than lots of them did. I mean name one 09ners other than him who get a 3.5 out of 4.0 GPA last semester. No one. But still somehow this guy wants more.

“Besides, remember the ass website Mac and Max made for my business plan homework?” Logan knew what Dick wants to say but he just keep on talking. “Mac told me that since last year the website gone so viral that she was thinking about diversifying the type of photos people can upload and she want my opinions on that. We are meeting next Tuesday, so you guys have fun,” he smiled, browsing through booths trying to find an interesting summer job before final year. Unfortunately he can’t find any.

He does not want to waste his time on some interns in the big company because they are boring as hell and he can learn nothing through weeks of filing and sending out junk mails. Besides, he can easily get this opportunity by calling uncle Kane. Volunteering work in the third world countries is not exactly his type either because even they have his full empathy, the potential of getting a fatal disease draw him out immediately. He is the only legitimate member of the Echolls family now, he doesn't want to die that soon.

Then they went into a booth where probably the least welcomed, at least to them he guessed.

“Seriously Logan? You give up air conditioning and epic parties and choose hell? Geez it’s like I don’t even know you anymore!” Dick said as Logan went through the posters inside the booth. He didn't pay much attention to Dick because he was immediately drawn to the planes on the posters. He imagined riding them in the sky thinking how much better it is going to feel than driving in his own car, and the freedom came along? He never get a chance to feel that way in his life. He was so obsessed with the idea that he asked for information of joining the program in the next second. However the guy shut him off immediately.

“You know, the minimum requirement of entering the OCS is that the applicant need to be a decent person.”

“What? How am I not decent?” Logan asked him nicely. He knew he was talking about the mistakes he had done early in his life, but he is determined to change now and he deserves a chance.

“Er, the fact that you have been accused for murder?” The guy answered sarcastically. 

“But I was never convicted!” Logan fought back immediately, “Besides, so far I do not have any misconduct at school. My grades are not that bad and it meet your minimum requirement, and I am sure I am going to ace the physical and personality tests you guys are giving to each applicants. So why the hell I couldn’t join this summer program?” 

Looking back a couple years later Logan would said deep down inside his heart he already knew it is the right job for him. I mean where in the world he could find a job solely about fighting against the bad guys anyway? Besides, the guy that gave him the punch line back when he was drunk, he used to be in the Navy program. However, he threw it all out by blackmailing a girl. And on that day he swore to god he is not going to be like him in any sense. He is not a loser and he never will be. And he sure as hell would never blame someone because of something he did entirely to himself. So is there a better way to show the world that by finishing what he can’t finish? He knows this whole thing sounded lame though. Pick up someone dream and treat it like your own. However if he really wants to put all his past behind and become a completely different person, the military seems to be the right way to go because no one would think him being there.

“Fine, fill in this form and give me a copy of your transcript and other work references, if you have any. We will call you back for some personality and physical tests a couple weeks later. If you can ace those tests like you said, you are good to go.” The guy at the counter finally gave up and took out the form. Logan filled it in seconds.

“God I can’t believe you are actually doing it. I was thinking we can go to the surfing trip in the summer where we didn't get a chance to go last year!” Dick sighed, but Logan was so focus on filling in the form and didn't hear what he said.

“Alright, wait for the call then. And try to enjoy your life as much as possible starting now because you will be in hell soon.” The counter guy checked Logan information, clipped them into one file and said.

“I will.” Logan smiled, excited about the great life he is going to have in the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may noticed that I change the song in the playlist. i did it because i want something more accurate to the content. It used to be a chapter dedicated to Veronica but I got so obsessed in writing about Logan now I don't even sure Veronica will come to the picture after. (i guess she will in chapter 7 or something but nothing is sure) As always he is such interesting character to portray.
> 
> Also, the girl here is not important. I added her in just because Logan Echolls always get laid, with or without Veronica and Lily. He got Caitlin, Kendall, Hannah, Madison and Parker (hope I named all) in just three seasons. So yeah, don't take her seriously.


	6. It’s my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice yes I change song again. But this time I was really torn because I truly believe both songs are suitable for this chapter. Still, if you have noticed I tried to keep this playlist contemporary because (a) I am a young, non-native speaker which means I don't know much about old English song and (b) I am a bit sick of people saying the old songs are way better than the new songs. I mean you cannot even imagine how worldwide this trend is right now. So I guess I just want to prove some new songs can be great either. 
> 
> Of course since this is a fanfiction, the decision will eventually made by you guys. So you can decide whether you want to listen to Don't Stop Believin' by Journey or It's my life by Bon Jovi. And I promise, although this song is from 2003, this is probably the oldest song I will ever used in this article (since some may notice I changed the ending song either).

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

\-----***-----

Fantasy turned into nightmare quickly.

Although he would love to tell a story like Top Gun, where despite his rebellion, the talented kid still got promoted to some elicit school and participated in some important missions that normal people can only dream of, the truth is he did not. In fact after a brief orientation of paper work and height and weight, he was thrown straight to hell when he entered a hallway where all candidates lined up to get their uniforms.

He couldn't exactly hear what they say because between every feet, there was an officer yelling at you about how improper you stand, look, or even do nothing. After that they were sent to have probably the toughest physical training ever with hundreds miles of running, numerous push-ups and other exercises that eventually no one could stand up straight at the end of the day. And then there were the wake-up calls you get randomly in the early morning where you barely slept overnight, the outposts where you carry a hundred pounds of gears all day for no reason at all, and the RLP where the officers basically barged in to your room suddenly and measured the positions of all your belonging with rulers etc. On the first few days he tried to fight back, he really did, using his advantages of better physical strength and inherit charisma, i.e sarcasm. But soon he was ran out of breath because of the more than triple drills he got from his superior. They were not in the slightest appreciated by what he does. Instead whenever he made a smallest mistake, they would keep shouting about what a loser he was and the fact he should go home as soon as possible because he was an arrogant son of a bitch.

Fuck those son of the bitches. They didn't know who they were talking to.

Still, there was one time he really thought about leaving the OCS and went back to Neptune to continue his boring but comfortable life. I mean the website Mac created had already made him enough money to spend until he died. And even if the website went bad, which he highly doubted it will, he can still easily find a job in the investment bank base on this year GPA. But then he thought about Veronica. Specifically the fact that for the past few years they had been dated the only reason that set her back to introduce him to her father and her friends is because he is a useless jackass. A gigantic money bag who live through his parents’ money, with no intention to make a dime on his own. A cheater, a lawbreaker, and a murderer.

Well wait until they see me in the white uniform, bastards.

Then all of his distress was gone, and he slept like a baby.

\-----***-----

The next few weeks went pass like lightening. He found out that once he got used to the pain and tiredness of those training, it actually made him stronger. He fought less against the commander now. Instead he saved the extra strength to work harder on his training or assignments or whatever tasks they gave to him. He became one of the best in his team, then his class, then the whole floor, then the whole school.

Hell he even pointed out one of his commander’s mistake for once, and earned an appreciation from his class instructor. And that was still the best day of his life.

“So you are the golden boy huh. Logan Echolls? I saw you on TV back in my hometown once. Aren't your father Arron Echolls murdered some girl in her apartment and tried to hide his trail? Do you get in here just so you killed someone legally?” One day after the classes and training, some guys who lived in the same dorm room with him asked.

To be honest, conversations between peer was not that uncommon in school After all they did come from the same class and they were all teenager, which means they all liked to gossip. Besides according to the drill instructor, teamwork was also a crucial part in the military, especially when you were on the ship and the only support you could get was from your teammates. Therefore, conversations between classmates were not forbidden, given that you still had the power to talk after all the training and classes. However, since his situation was a bit different, i.e. he was the lawbreaker in the first two weeks and then starting from week three he became the instructors’ pet, he could seldom find his place in these conversations even if he wanted to.

So yeah this was the first time someone talked to him after classes, so even though the topic might not be his favorite, he would still answer that question.

“Yes I am. And FYI, the girl that my father murdered, she is not just some random chick, she was my girlfriend back in high school. We just broke up for two weeks before my father raped and killed her, you know. What a tragic. But hey I bet you have been through worst, right, Roy? I mean I don’t want to be rude, but aren't you just get busted for calling your girlfriend in the hometown and was punished for a hundred push-ups in the night? Hey, better watch out man. You are gone for twelve weeks and many things can happen. You know, she might be killed by your father, she might be in danger, or at the very least she might be with someone else already!”

Of course what came after was a big punch from Roy, but he is not the same guy he used to be already. He is not the son who said nothing from a child abuse, he is not the one who flee when his girlfriends accused him of something he did not done, and he is certainly not a loser. So he fought back. He hit him right on his face before he could hit his. The guy then punched him in his nose but he dodged it and hit his nose instead. The fight went so wild that some officers had to step right in immediately and pulled them apart. They was punished for three hundred push-ups after, and he even got some extra drill for next week training for starting the fight. Still, he didn't give a damn to them.

The only thing he could remember was this had been the first time he fight solely for himself, not for something he did not do nor someone he cared so much about. No. This time was just for him, for who he really is and not for who he represents. And he won. So why would he be upset? He had already cleared every obstacles standing in his way and no one can stop him now. He found his dream, he got the determination to make it happen and he got the strength to achieve it.

However, this was also the last conversations he had with his classmates after class because everyone was fear of him after he put his roommate into hospital for three months.


	7. Let Her Go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

\-----***----

After graduating from the OCS, he went straight back to Hearst to finish his final year of study where he could finally, officially commissioned as a naval officer. Although he was so excited about that he could totally take the next flight to Pensacola and continued his journey, unfortunately the school told him that they were not ready for admission yet so he should probably enjoy the last few weeks of his holiday and came here in early August, which is why he ended up being here, Hawaii with Dick around. It was supposed to be a short surfing trip only but since he was with Dick, there would always be surprises.

Speaking of Dick, he was surprised to see him graduated with a pretty good grade but also not surprised when he told him he did it totally relied on paying big bugs to Max to buy all the answers. After all what you can expect from Dick. Anyway, he is preparing to open the first 09ners-only bar in Neptune now, and he even found Mac to handle all the cool electrical systems.

“I promise you, when you come back from your training or deployment, you are going to see the coolest bar in West Coast here in Neptune!” Dick said excitedly.

Although he highly doubted how much it will cost to build the coolest bar in the West Coast and how he is going to raise those money for it, he could not think of a better match between Dick and a bar. I mean throughout the years he had seen him numerous times passing out on a bar table, seducing a girl with lots of expansive drinks, and more often insulting all the guests with his hog. So even with all the doubt, he was looking forward to the opening.

“I’m glad that you did. Don’t worry, I’ll always save the biggest table for you,” Dick said as they headed back to the beach to catch some waves.

After surfing, they headed down to a bar in the main road to grab some food and hopefully talk to some ladies. He got to admit compare to girl in the mainland, girls in Hawaii were usually sassier and more proactive in buying guys drinks. He knew it was probably just the weather or holiday talking, but he was still glad to see Dick hooking up with a girl without paying anything.

It was also the first time when he heard news about Veronica in three years.

He was finishing his meal at the bar table one day when one girl jumped in and bought him a drink. Contrary to what Dick had done for the past few days, he was not interested in getting laid in this trip because he didn't want to trash his perfectly trained body inside some girls’ womb before going to flight school. So he just passed the drink back to her and said no nicely. The girl then went back to sit with her friend near the window and that was when he heard the word Stanford and Veronica came out of their mouths.

“That’s ashamed Kat, he is super hot.” One of her friend said when she told them about her failure.

“I know. I can’t believe someone would come to Hawaii and not do something crazy. I mean he seems to be holiday and I am not asking him to take me back to the hotel or something, we are just going to have a few drinks! Seriously what is wrong with him?” Kat answered, and the girls teased her for not being hot or intelligent enough and doubted her move after “having a few drinks”.

“Hey speaking of playing cool, I know someone may do the exact same thing as your guy does. Do you remember the girl who join our sorority three years ago? What is her name? I couldn't remember. I bet she would totally does that. She seems like a cool girl, at least that how I saw she behaved in the parties,” another girl said, and the rest of them laughed out loudly.

“Well, cool is not the word, cold is. I mean I never met girl who speak nothing in her first sorority party and when she did, she threw a whole cup of drinks onto someone shirt! Who the hell does that?” Another girl continued, and that was also where Veronica Mars’s name popped up.

“Well, to be honest,” the other girl continued describing Veronica’s ‘sin’, “if it isn't this ‘Veronica’ has such good grades and our sorority sort of needs her to prove we are not just party animals, I doubted she would be chosen to be an official member. Do you remember she made us all to go to her study group every Friday night one month before exam? Seriously you can’t choose a better time like Wednesday night or something? Friday night is party night! Besides who study for exam a month before? Lucky for the freshmen she is finally gone to Columbia now. Otherwise I highly doubt anyone would want to join our sorority this year.”

Then their topic shift from him, the hottie they met tonight, to her, the bitch who ruins their four years of college. He guessed no matter which school you were in, Hearst or Stanford , there were someone who was so good you could only imagine he or she exist, and someone who was worst enough to make you avoid any kinds of contact. He used to be the latter so he could understand how they felt about Veronica, but now he had changed to a better person so he could also understand these girls might not be telling the whole truth. Nevertheless, he was glad to hear that even Veronica had gone to Stanford, she was still the tough girl he used to know. However, he was a little confused when he found out she had joined a sorority and had been having a good time there. He guessed deep down inside he still wanted her to be a private detective though, but if this was her choice, he would certainly support it.

After he finished dinner, he decided to surf one more time before they went back to Neptune tomorrow. He is a bit afraid that if he stayed here any longer, he would eventually walk to those girls and asked them things about Veronica. He convinced himself it was no big deal. That he was just checking on some good friends and see if she was doing ok. Also he was a better man now and he certainly deserved to know something about her but he knew they were not the truth. Veronica has always been his rock even after she was gone. He might get away with the fact that his mom was dead and his father was served with what he deserved but he could never get away with the fact that Veronica had left town. It was one thing when they broke up, which they had been through in senior high, but it was a whole other thing when she left him for another school for her own sake. He is not sure why she would do that, but after three years he learnt how to accept that. Still, it hurts like hell every time he saw Mr Mars walking down the road to go to his office where Veronica used to work, or meeting Wallace or Piz or Mac in the hallway and be reminded that they were connected because of a special blonde. He knew if he was desperate enough he could easily found out how she have been with a simple question, but he was so afraid of the truth that he didn't have the courage to do so.

Therefore he just walked away. He focused himself in his dream of being a navy pilot instead of thinking about her. He felt better after a while so he just continued doing that. Running tracks on the beach, push-ups and all the other stuffs he did when he was in OCS. He did it again and again until he got so tired that he could slept on the beach right away without thinking anything. The sun came out and shined through his body like a painting. He woke up, smiled contentedly and headed back to the hotel to pack his bag.

He is ready for flight school.


	8. Feeling Good

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good

\-----***-----

It has been a year and a half since he was in Neptune. He has been all over the states finishing his training as a navy pilot but now since all his training is finished, he can finally go back home for Christmas and enjoy some free time with his friends and family. Well, not exactly family since Trina is still in the middle of nowhere trying to get famous, but certainly friends because he still got Dick and Mac and all the 09ners around.

Speaking of training, normal people might think they have a pretty good grip on how navy training looks like after watching all the movies and TV shows that aired all these years, just multiply them by ten then he will say you are good to go. He is certainly not saying that they were hard because let’s face it, he aced all of them. However, it also required lots of self-determination that normal people wouldn’t think of before joining the navy. He had seen so many big mouths who walked in on the first day saying he was going to be the best in the class then crumbled out the exact same door several days after. It is a career which required self-discipline, courage and action. And with all citizens’ life responsible in your own hands, few of them can actually handle it.

Lucky for him as he got all that covered before entering flight school. 

After 14 hours of IFS and 6 weeks of API, they were finally allowed to get in a real plane instead of a plane stimulator. They were not allowed to fly yet because there were still some safety drills and aerobatic stuffs they need to take care of before they could start the engine. However, they were all bitter sweet to him since he knew for sure he was going to fly one of them. Still, when the long wait had come to an end and he was the first to be permitted to hop on a plane and fly, he was so excited that he almost forgot all the stuff he learnt from the school and just rode along with what this big buddy was going to take him. Lucky for him his instructor was sitting right behind his back, keeping him humble as usual. Otherwise he would probably failed that class.

After finishing the primary training he was immediately transferred to Texas to continue his journey of being a navy pilot and that was also where he met his life-long partner, an F/A-18 Super Hornet. He found himself could never get enough from this plane no matter how many times he flied on it and if he was allowed, he would build a tent over its hood and slept inside it all day. He knew that was a little bit creepy but it was such a great plane that he could literally die inside and feel no regret. 

He shouldn’t have said that because as a navy pilot, there is high chance you may die with your crashed plane one day.

Anyway, he finished his advance training with a result that, if not better, still comparable with all the A-list students in school history and is assigned to join the fleet replacement squadron in Virginia now. But because it is almost Christmas now, their commander was kind enough to give them a break to go back to their hometown and spend some time with their friends and family before checking in. It was a no brainer when he decided to go straight to Dick’s new bar since all his friends would be there, except for Duncan, who he guess would probably never land his feet on the American land ever again, and it has some “sickening cool drinks that will knock your socks off before you realize what just happen” as Dick put it.

And they did, astonishingly. Still he kept himself open-minded by telling himself it might just because his body has not consumed any alcohol for over four and a half years. Because if there was one more thing he could still learn from his training, is to never be too optimistic.

Nevertheless, he was surprised to see how well this bar has gone after he left. Mac must have put some hard work into it or Dick paid her really well. He really appreciated the classical tone here. After all they were in their twenties now and they probably had their own business going on. It is time to put all the craziness or the obnoxious voicemail to an end. He continued drinking until one women came over and say hi.

“Logan Echolls, what a surprise! I thought you were in the military or something, do they give you a break or you just sneak out by yourself?” 

He remembered her name, Carrie Bishop, one of the all-time participants in the 09ners parties. Still, he was lucky to have a chance to talk to someone other than Dick these days. Sometime the training can be tough and since the media is still obsessed with the death of his father, he was getting a lot of unnecessary attention.

“No, it is just our commander who thinks it was better for us to enjoy our last Christmas before we went back,” he smiled and answered.

“Really? your commander is really nice,” Carrie said, and they just started talking like old friends.

A few drinks later their interaction became more intimate as Carrie dragged him down to the dance pool and they danced for a few songs. He didn’t know she was such a good dancer, or even more surprised, a good singer. She told him she was going to release her debut album very soon and he promised he was going to buy it, no matter where he was that time. Then they laughed and said more stupid stuff normal people would say when they were in a bar. He even drove her home when the party was over.

“Goodnight, Logan.” When Carrie kissed him on the lip before she entered her apartment, he thought he found the one.


	9. Firework

Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what your worth  
Make them go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

\-----***-----

Another four years has passed and today is his twenty seventh birthday. It is also the day where he started his shore rotation. Yes he did spend a little more time in the prep squad than normal newbies but it is not because he did something wrong again, he was just assigned to a more complicated assignment and that took him more time to complete and a chance to be promoted as a lieutenant.

Then again he is now back in Neptune with friends one more time before he was assigned to another places. Unlike Veronica or other friends he knows who are eager to move out from the city once they got a chance, he found himself most comfortable in his hometown of Neptune. So comfortable that he even brought a beach house with Dick just a mile outside Dog Beach so he could bury his body into the sea once he got back from his deployment. Now you may think after all these time spending on the wobbling sea and the jet he may want to experience some solidities when he went back, even he thought that way. But he once he saw that beautiful shoreline extending to the end of the earth, he then again couldn’t help but jumped into it immediately.

Neptune is always the place he will back to, no matter how amazing other cities are.

Anyway, Dick is preparing him a big celebration party now at the 09ners while he is surfing in the Pacific Ocean. The sunshine and the breeze reminds him that he is once again home now. Even his family and friends are not around, Neptune is still, and always will be his home as long as the memories and the places they met is still around. And it will always be his shelter even when he was hundreds miles away from it for his missions or other stuffs that bothering him. He loves this place. Not only because he was born and raise here, but also its history of struggles and unique culture. He surfed one more time to enjoy the last bit of sunlight.

When the sky was getting dark, he started packing up his gear and went back to the beach house and got dressed for the party. It is his birthday party after all and he certainly doesn’t want to be late. His relationship with Carrie had become gloomy with his frequent deployment and her busy touring schedule. They haven’t talk to each other for months since the last time they argued about her drinking problem but he is sure she would do a great job on pretending to be his girlfriend.

That was the one celebrities do very well anyway, like his family.

“Happy birthday!” The crowd shouted when he entered the bar. People from all over his past have come to congratulate him on his birthday, his original crew back in Neptune High, the classmates he met in Hearst and even a few really good friends in the squad. They were surprised to found out his rebellion past as he was known to be the Iceman back there. Still they were happy to know that because now they didn’t have to worry if it was a small party where all the guys stayed together like nerds and had a few drinks.

“Man, this party is awesome!” His NFO told him while holding two drinks in his hands walking towards a girl. He was supposed to warn him that an 09ners girl in Neptune may be too difficult for a short, small-town Georgia black guy to handle, but then he thought about all the amazing things this guy have done when they first flied together and thought to himself just gave him a chance. Besides, he could always step right in when things went wrong.

As a result it didn’t. Once again he could only say the Magician has done his work despite all the disadvantages he had in his hand. He soon saw them cuddling in the balcony with him talking some sweet things to her. He was glad that his friends had found someone he loved. But then he pumped into Dick who seemed happier than he did.

“Man, can you believe we are twenty-seven now? Wow, time flies like a jet plane.” As always, Dick was alone whenever he carried that hog with him to a party. He should have told him long time ago that he should ditch that thing and find a better wingman, for example him, but then again Dick was always having the most fun with his hog around so what the hell.

“Actually it didn’t. A jet certainly flies faster,” he answered.

“Alright navy boy. I think we all know how much you love flying jet.” Dick answered with another zip to his hog.

Then they talked about all the things happened when he was not around Neptune. How Dick’s bar grew to an unimaginable height and he could finally see himself as a comparable person as his dead brother, Cassidy. How Mac quitted her job in Sun Microsystem and join Mr Kane’s company without telling everyone else and he knew accidentally by hearing her on the phone with Mr Wiedman from her monthly maintenance trip. How his ass website was beat down by the newly introduced mobile apps called Instagram but still the stocks and bonds he brought these years could almost certainly secure his fancy lifestyle until he died. And how Carrie started drinking again after he left for deployment and even worse, he found out once she was on crack sleeping with Sean at the same time.

“Seriously man, this woman is totally messed up. You should dump her immediately.” Dick concluded.

He said thank you but still in his mind he had no idea how he should do it. He is not used to hurting people, usually it was someone hurt him first and he was forced to make some tough decisions he didn’t want to make, except one time when Parker dumped him, he admitted he had full responsibility on that one. But Carrie? She didn’t do anything wrong to him. She is just under pressure and there is no way he gives up on her right now like what Duncan or Lily or his mom or Veronica or himself did to him in the past.

Dick, as his best friend, also understood his struggle so he just tapped his shoulder as a consolation and changed topic after that. It was the first time he met his friend in the squad and he was so excited about it. Logan told him that he could tell his teammates was having a good time too and thanked him for such a thoughtful birthday party. The conversation ended with a sudden bang outside and everyone ran to the exit and saw that huge firework bursting in the sky.

“I told you! This is going to be the best birthday party ever!” Dick plugged his ears and yelled where Logan smiled with amusement.


	10. All of me

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down

You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

\-----***-----

He was standing outside the gate in his navy suit waiting nervously for Veronica to come out. He had check with the airplane company and knew this was the plane and the gate she should be in, but he was not sure if he had made it on time since the people in jack course were really long-winded. 

But seriously, in his mind, those are still minor concerns because even he is standing right here right now, in his evident white uniform, he couldn’t quite figure out why he would call Veronica at the first place. It was just Carrie and him just broke up and now she is dead and he was accused for murdering her…all these stuffs were too much for him to bear. He almost saw himself as this nineteen years old kid who screwed up everything even if he does not want to. And I guess usually when this nineteen years old kid screwed up his all-time safe spot would be Veronica Mars, which is why he called her immediately despite all the facts like they haven’t talk to each other for nine years or she is taking a bar few weeks later and you are going back for deployment too. He just called and said the magic word hoping she would respond, which to his surprise, she did. Still, he regretted his decision right after he put down that phone.

God, what am I doing here? He wanted to run away and just hide in somewhere she didn’t know, which he highly thinks it is possible considering the fact she have moved out nine years ago. On the other hand his recently developed responsibility made him stick here like glue. After all he was the one who sent out the invitation, and no matter what happened, he at least own her an apology, whatever what he was apologizing for.

“Hi there.” He said once he saw her come ut with her suitcase. She was just as beautiful as she was nine years ago, if one could not be more beautiful. He had thought about nine thousands scenarios where they finally met, but none can compare with the fact he was finally meeting her. Time seems not have much effect on her, just a hint of maturity that he loved so much even back then.

“Hi.” She answered. They didn’t know what to talk then so topics like his recent job and the weather ran out naturally while they were walking out through the airport. And he couldn’t help but wonder what does this invitation meant to her as it has meant to him. His rock was finally back. She was standing next to him. They were working on a case together just like old time. Does this remind her of something or does she let them all go when she went to Stanford and Columbia?

And he found all his answers the night when Mr Mars was hit by a car.

On the one hand he felt very sorry for Mr Mars of course, he is probably the only descent guy in Neptune who is still willing to stand up for the underprivileged and fight for what they deserved. Others are all adopted to the environment or even worse play with it by fawning with the rich. So he did felt bad for this amazing man. On the other hand though, once Veronica said “don’t go” and put her lip against his mouth, he couldn’t think of anything other than how much he missed her in the past nine years and how many time he wished she was right behind him every time when he felt defeated. This women right here has always been his biggest motivation to be something good and the biggest regret for letting her go. He just missed her so much it become a scar in his heart and every time someone talk about her, his heart will start bleeding. And although every time it starts he tell himself to stop doing that because she will never come back, he would just bleed one more time leaving a bigger trademark in his heart.

God, I really missed all these! He kissed her hard in clavicle and made her moans like a baby.

And after that, even more fortunate things happened. He got off from murder charge, she decided to stay in Neptune waiting for him to come back, and her father called him once during his deployment and told him to take good care of his daughter. He could barely believe all these at first but then again, his magical NFO reminds him of one simple fact.

“Logan, you are a better person now. You have work your ass out to the top and prove to your friends and family and the squad that you are if not better, at least as capable as any of them. You don’t need to feel impoverished just because of some stupid things you used to do or your family members used to do. They are all in the wind now. So just relax and enjoy the ride.”

He responded nothing, but on that specific flight, he beat all the others plane by two full minutes to finish his mission and flied back to ship so that he could use the extra time to talk to Veronica, his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it went as well as you guys expected since I am going to be busy now, I thought I would finished it early then waiting for some comments and change it a little bit. As always, there was some struggles in the writing process as the mind of Logan Echolls and mind went differently in direction, so the last song is not only a mental representation of Logan to Veronica, but also me to Logan as well. Again it was such an interesting character for me to portray because of all his curves, edges, and imperfections. And I genuinely hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. But if not, please comment so that I can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment so that I can improve. :)


End file.
